XxAngel of minexX
by XxIDont-Know-What-That-MeansxX
Summary: one shot, first fanfic ive done, well its a songfic really lol. song angel of mine.


_**I don't own bones or the song Angel of mine.**_

"I know you like him"

"Who, Angela?" Brennan asked.

"Agent hot stuff, who else?" Angela grinned.

"I'm trying to work, I have to have an I.D for Booth coming" Brennan said pointing to the bones she was working on,

"So I need you to get back to work as well in stead of standing here talking"

Angela sighed, " Your going to have to admit to it sooner or later sweetie, he won't wait forever you know."

Angela carried on with her work but Brennan could no longer concentrate.

_**When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine**_

Just on cue Brennan heard the beep of a security pass and looked up to find Booth strolling up the steps.

"Whatcha got for me Bones?" the sexy special agent smiled.

Brennan's heart skipped a beat and she started to flush realising the thoughts she was having about her partner. She hadn't thought this way about anyone, not since her parents had left her fifteen years ago, she hadn't let herself as she knew it would end the same way. Anyone she had been close to had left her. Her Mum, Dad, brother. She couldn't let it happen again.

"Boonneess, earth to Bones, you there?" Booth laughed clicking his fingers in front of her.

"Huh?" Brennan looked up and caught the agent's gaze.

**_I look at you looking at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
Gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine _**

"Yeah sorry, Caucasian female, 18-25, I haven't got an I.D for her yet Angela's working on that now. Cause of death, several stab wounds to sternum, estimated time of death 10-12 days ago, but Hodgins will have more details in less than an hour"

"You okay Bones, you've been acting weird the last few days?" Booth gave her a concerned look.

"Me, yeah I'm fine" Brennan said quickly and started to head towards her office.

She knew she had feelings for him but she thought it was just as a friend, a partner, she didn't realize they had gone this deep. She sat in her office trying to sort out the thoughts that were flowing through her head.

"You can't have a relationship with a colleague, it will never work and he'll leave you like everyone else, you can't, you just can't Temperance," she whispered to herself.

"What are you mumbling about Bones?" Booth laughed as he poked his head round the door.

Brennan jumped, startled. He didn't realize that he makes her stomach do back flips each time he called her by that name. The name she used to hate so much but had now grown to love, although she wouldn't admit that to him. She never thought one person calling her name could put a smile on her face for the rest of the day.

**_How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm here for now, you helped me grow_**

"Nothing, just thinking." She replied.

"Well, you can do that in the car, we've got another case, I'll explain on the way," Booth gave her a smile that made her go weak at the knees.

"You go on out, I'll catch you up, just need to grab a few things." Brennan grabbed her bag and coat and headed for the door. She stopped, realizing that she couldn't go on like this, she had to tell him she had to get it of her chest. She knew it would cause some embarrassment if he didn't feel the same, she would probably have ask Cullen for a different partner but then she though back to things Angela had said.

"_He loves you sweetie, I know he does and when am I ever wrong about this kinda stuff?" Angela had told her._

"_He won't wait forever ya know."_

_**You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show me love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine**_

She jumped in the car, Booth holding the door for her as always. "He's always there for me no matter what," thinking to the time he had been blown up and had still came to rescue her. She always thought she could defend herself but now it was different. She knew she needed Booth and the thought scared her.

"Booth we need to talk." She looked deep in his eyes.

He knew what she was going to say, he knew the reason she had became distant and was always in deep thought. He knew that this was her way of dealing when she became to close to something or someone. He knew what he was going to say to her, and she might not like it.

Booth sat in silence, knowing that she would speak in her own time, the case could wait for now.

"Booth I … I … I've been thinking about this for a long time now and I don't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what Bones?" Booth met her gaze again and went to reach for her hand.

"I'm going to see Cullen to ask for a new partner." Temperance just stared ahead and realized what she had said, she didn't mean for to say that but it had just came out, she knew she couldn't tell him the truth.

"I can't work with you no more, I can't stand this." She continued, her blue grey eyes glazing over with tears.

"What Temperance, tell me, tell me what I've done?" as he spoke he felt as though his heart had been ripped out and trampled on.

She didn't know what to say. Brennan could she the hurt on his face.

Booth felt as though he had been shot between the eyes.

"I..I can't, I have to go," Brennan jumped out of the car and raced back towards the Jeffersonian. Medico-Legal Lab, she couldn't hold it in no more and she felt the tears trickle down her soft cheeks.

Booth ran to catch up with Temperance, _his Bones_, the beautiful, smart, kind, honest women he had come to know over the past year they had been working together. As he ran into her office he stopped and stared. Temperance was lying on the couch in her office, curled in a ball sobbing.

He felt helpless as he didn't know what to say to her, he didn't know what was going on inside that intellectual head of hers, for once Seeley Booth could not protect his Bones unless she explained her thoughts to him.

"Temperance, please talk to me." Booth pleaded.

Brennan looked up, mascara running down her face where she had been crying. She didn't know why she had bust into tears. It had just happened, mebay because she knew that if she told him her life would be changed for ever. She would no longer be the independent women she had always been.

She stared in to those deep brown puppy eyes and realized what she had to do.

She owed it to herself, to Booth, to Angela.

"I…I…I love you okay? There I said it I love you, that's why I have to go see Cullen. I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry." She turned to walk out the office door.

**_What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show _**

Booth pulled her by the arm and spun her round. He pulled her into an electrifying kiss that sent shivers up both there spines. She pulled back to look at him.

"Temperance, I love you too. I always have from the moment I laid eyes on you. I would go to the end of the earth and back for you, you're the yin to my yang, you're the tick to my tock, _you're the bullet to my gun."_

"_I don't know what that means." _She said and they both laughed weakly.

"I will **never** leave you," she continued "I will be here with you forever to hold you and protect you. You'll never be alone. I know that is what frightens you most but believe me when I say you are my everything and I will be here always." Booth says with tears now streaming down the muscular FBI agent's face, soaking Tempe's silky auburn hair, he pushed back the small strands like he had watched her do so many times before although no matter how many times she pushed them back they never stayed there.

He has finally done it, he has finally admitted his love for the Forensic Anthropologist, and it's given him the best feeling in the world.

Brennan was shocked, she looked at Booth trust and faith personified in her face.

She knew Angela had told her plenty of times but to actually here those words coming from his mouth was absolutely unbelievable. It was music to her ears. She never believed that as man like him could fall in love with a women like her.

_It must be true, opposites really **do** attract._

_**You came into my life  
Sent from above  
When I lost the hope  
You show me love  
I'm checkin for you  
Boy your right on time  
Angel of Mine **_

Booth embraced her and whispered in her ear. " Bones I will love you until the day I take my last breath, I will _never_ leave you."

_**Hoped you liked it. I've never done this sort of fing b4. So r&r ! thanks :) **_


End file.
